


Help

by Wolfy_luv



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eating Disorder, Other, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: General Hux is concerned over Kylo Ren's health.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought, why not try to do a platonic Kylux/Huxlo and try to be closer to canon Kylo with a little more sympathetic Hux. Both have issues, both are not perfect, and both are more than what meets the eye.  
> Also, backstory, Kylo relies on Hux more than anyone ever since Starkiller Base and Hux is the only person he allows touch him ever since Snoke’s training.

“Ren, I need to have a word…with you…abo-” Hux stopped mid sentence as he took in Kylo Ren’s figure laying on the ground of the training room. He was breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat which didn’t look like it was drying. 

A look that seemed to register pain crossed his features before quickly being masked as he sat up. Scattered droid pieces and other training objects littered the floor around him as he glared daggers at the general. 

"Ren, have you had anything to eat in the last few cycles?“ Hux looked concerned for a moment as he stood near the entrance. His once lean muscles and thin frame look even less so since he last laid eyes on him. He has never come across Ren looking so, so vulnerable since he had to pick him from the forest on Starkiller base.

"Thank you for your concern General, but my eating habits are nothing for you to worry about. I am getting all the nutrients I need and I am perfectly fine.” Ren stood up and staggered, nearly falling before Hux could register the weakness. “Now, you wanted to discuss something with me that could not wait until I was finished?“ 

Hux furrowed his brows in anger before taking on a look of pity. "That matter can be set aside until you eat something. I will not have my men…"  
"I said I am fine General. If the matter is not so important it can be held off, then excuse me.” Ren sighed softly before bending over to pick up his lightsaber, the movement causing him to fall to his knees while clutching his head. A weakness he hates himself for showing the general, knowing he’ll be watching him even more now. 

“Ren…” Hux said calmly as he walked closer to him. “I am not going to watch you whittle yourself away while you’re too stubborn to stop and eat something.” Hux kneeled down next to Ren, ignoring how dirty his pants will be when the ordeal will be over and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the slender muscles tense under his touch. 

Hux reached over and picked up Ren’s lightsaber. “Now I advise you to at least eat enough food so you’re not falling over while doing simple tasks such as picking up your lightsaber.” He holds out the lightsaber to Ren, taking in just how truly thin the man became. “It doesn’t have to be a lot, but I do not wish to see reports of you passing out on the battle field or found passed out in the training room because of not eating properly." 

Ren hesitantly took his lightsaber and muttered "as long as you eat and get some sleep as well…” as Hux helped him stand. “The force will keep me from passing out and alive if I need it to. But your concern will be taking into account General.” He walked over to the bench with his helmet and robes. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do before we discuss whatever you came here for." 

As Ren slid on his robes and helmet, Hux could only stare. "I…yes. I will be in my office or on the bridge, but I assume you’ll find me anywhere aboard the ship when you’re ready." 

Hux stood up slowly and brushed makeshift dust off his pants. "Until then Ren.” He walked towards the door “and do try to eat more, I know it’s hard, but you can’t survive on the Force alone.” With that he walked out the room, hoping that Kylo would listen to him for once.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm not used to writing sorta cute(?) kinda things, and I keep reading about how thin Kylo is compared to Hux in the novelization. I just decided, small angst/Hux being concerned over his friend and it was a spur of the moment thing xD   
> By all means send me suggestions on more ideas about this!!


End file.
